Adventures in House Sitting
by forensicsfan
Summary: Grissom comes home a day early and his house sitter gets a little surprise. (NS)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I would like to have coffee with George and Jorja.

**Author's Note:** This is Fanfiction, so please remember that before you review if you think that Grissom is slightly out of character. Sleep deprivation has a way of doing things to your reactions. Oh, and thanks to Mel and Brianna for providing input on this ditty.

* * *

Grissom was tired. He had been in New Orleans providing expert testimony for a federal trial the last three days and things had wrapped up earlier than he'd expected. Rather than sleep another night in the dingy hotel the feds had put him up in, he opted to fly standby, having to change planes twice, once in Atlanta and again in Dallas before getting into Vegas a full day ahead of schedule. He had let Nick Stokes stay at his townhouse while he was having the floors redone in his own home and he hoped that Nick wouldn't be too put out at being relegated to the couch. All Grissom wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep until he had to get up for shift.

He pulled into his driveway, noting that Nick had parked along the curb in a slightly haphazard fashion. As he entered the townhouse, he heard water running in the bathroom and he assumed that Nick was taking a shower.

Grissom let out a yawn and headed into his bedroom, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. He reached over and turned the light off.

He was on the verge of being asleep when he heard a noise, or rather a series of noises. He opened his eyes wide and lay there trying to place what he was hearing.

"Hmm, mnphlnph." Something hit the door to his bedroom.

"Ahh, mnnhmph." A giggle.

Grissom let out a frustrated sigh. It was obvious that Nick was entertaining a guest. He had thought he was dating someone, but no one was really sure who it was.

"Door." The word had never sounded that sensual before.

The door to Grissom's bedroom burst open to reveal the silhouette of Nick with a woman wrapped around him, both of them naked as the day they were born.

"Nick." There was something about that voice that stopped Grissom from saying something. His heart lurched up into his throat.

"Sara." There was a groan in Nick's voice as he walked them towards the bed, completely unaware of its current occupant.

Grissom's eyes widened as he realized that Nick Stokes had his hands on Sara Sidle's bare ass and she had her legs wrapped around him and was grinding against him. Both of their bodies were still wet from the shower they had apparently just taken together and their mouths were connected as they traded furious kisses.

Grissom was speechless as the pair tumbled onto the bed next to him and the light filtering in from the still open doorway illuminated Nick's hand on Sara's breast and his mouth latching onto her neck. Grissom didn't know whether to be excited or enraged.

It wasn't until Grissom heard Sara's next sentence that he finally found his words.

"You're so hard. Fuck me, Nicky." Her voice was lusty and wanton and very unlike the Sara Grissom knew.

Grissom cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I got back early."

It took a fraction of a second for Nick and Sara to realize that they were no longer alone. Sara screamed and scrambled to get Nick off of her so she could get off the bed and out of the room. Nick just froze and looked over at Grissom, his lust filled mind taking a bit longer to process what was going on. It was in that extra split second that Sara pushed Nick off the bed and onto the floor, falling after him and landing with an 'umph'.

Grissom just looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't realize you had company and you were in the shower."

Sara realized that they were in no better position on the floor, both of them having left all of their clothing in the bathroom. She hissed at him with panic in her voice. "Nick get up."

"You're on top of me." He was struggling between listening to her and rolling her onto her back and finishing what they'd started, his arousal was becoming nearly unbearable.

Sara squirmed around trying to get off of him and still keep Grissom from seeing her naked.

"Sara." Nick had a distinct waver in his voice.

"Sorry." She crouched onto the floor and pulled at Nick's arm. She whispered loudly. "Now get up so I can stand behind you."

Nick gingerly stood up, holding his hands in front of his crotch in an effort to cover his manhood which was still at a nearly full salute.

Sara stood up behind him and they inched their way towards the door to the hallway.

Grissom mumbled sleepily. "We'll talk later. I'm too tired right now." In the back of his mind he realized that he should probably feel much more awkward and upset about the whole situation, but he'd been up for nearly 35 hours straight, having not gotten any sleep on any of his three flights and he wasn't thinking clearly.

As Nick eased the door shut he turned around to find Sara with an irritated expression on her face, her arms strategically crossed over her breasts. "I thought you said he wasn't coming back until Tuesday."

"That's what he said." Nick defended, hoping that this didn't mean that they weren't going to get back to what they were doing before.

Sara pursed her lips together. "He's going to kill us. You know that don't you?"

Nick swallowed hard, a desperate expression on his face. "If he's going to kill us anyway, can we?" He stopped mid-sentence to gauge her response.

She looked at him with a hint of disbelief and then lowered her gaze. A smirk began to form on her lips. "A little excited still are we?"

"I'm a lot excited." Nick whispered huskily as he stepped towards her.

Her eyes widened. "We cannot do this here."

"Sara." Nick's voice had a whine to it. "We've already done this here." It was abundantly obvious to both of them that even if he attempted to get dressed, Nick was not going to be able to zip his jeans very easily if something didn't happen to deflate the situation.

"I'm sorry, I think Grissom sort of killed the mood for me." She looked at him apologetically.

Nick looked seriously frustrated as he stepped towards her again. "What if we went somewhere?"

Sara raised a doubtful eyebrow and gestured towards his crotch. "Like that?"

His tone was conspiratorial. "We could go fuck in my truck."

She rolled her eyes. "We are not fucking in your truck in broad daylight."

"Sara." His expression pleaded with her.

She let out a resigned sigh. "Get dressed, we'll go over to my place." She brushed past him and into the bathroom, quickly gathering up her clothes before Nick could get any other idea.

To Nick, the drive to Sara's apartment was excruciatingly long and he did an even worse job of parking in front of her building than he had at Grissom's.

They made it as far as her couch and in the post coital bliss, Nick quipped. "I'm never house sitting again."

_**The End**_


End file.
